Time After Time
by starrtrek
Summary: Lucille Trueman was a servant to the Masen family during the early 1900's, and she was particularly close to the Masen boy, Edward. A one-shot about Edward's first best friend and how their story continues and ends after he is turned into a vampire.


Story Title: Time After Time

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K+

A/N: My first Twilight fic, though I've been a fan of the series for almost three years! I'm planning on more, so if you like how I write this, you should request me to write something, because I'd love to take a crack at it! *ships included* By the way, the part in Edward's point of view is set to take place between New Moon and Eclipse. Enjoy!

The date was July 11, 1915. I remember it because that was the day that Edward Masen saved my life.

It was a hot summer. Chicago didn't get much heat, but when it did, it always hit the society like a storm. I'd often see ladies with umbrellas cradled over their shoulders to help shade them from the harsh sun as they walked with their families. Children would break eggs open on the sidewalks to see if the eggs would cook until the adults rebuked them for wasting food in such desperate times. Men would sit out on their front porches, smoking while they read the paper, beads of sweat rolling down their foreheads.

I always watched from the outside in. I wasn't looked upon too kindly by the Etoile society of Chicago. The Etoiles ran the city; they were all incredibly wealthy and obtained enough power to control a city like Chicago. They influenced every aspect of the town, and took great pride in it. The women strutted around in rich gowns, while the men sauntered about in suits and ties in a very business-like manner. Even the children owned clothes that could pay for a family like mine for months.

I was not like them, and I certainly knew I never would be. I was a servant-girl, or so they called me. My mother and I lived in the Masen Household where we both worked for the Masen family. I had been living there for over four years, since I was seven. My mother Catherine always told me how lucky we were to be working for a family like the Masen's. Mr. Masen was one of the most prominent lawyers in all of Illinois. He was a large, dark haired man with a thick moustache. He didn't pay me much attention, to be honest. I didn't see too much of him, as he was always working. Elizabeth Masen was his wife, and she looked drastically different from her husband. She had short hair that was a strange, brownish-auburn color that complimented her thin body, and she possessed vivid green eyes. She was radiant. Elizabeth let me help her get ready for balls and social events, as I was always in love with her many gowns and dresses. She even let me wear them sometimes, although they were always much too big for me.

Edward Jr. was the Masen's son. Edward had his mother's odd hair color, and he wore it differently than other boys. It was tousled, and it hung delicately over his green eyes. He was extremely attractive, and I often thought of him in an endearing way. Edward was very polite; he always held the door open for me when I was entering a room he was leaving. He smiled at me from time to time, but like his father, Edward was always busy. He spent a great amount of time on his school work. He was entering the upper school this year, as we had all just celebrated Edward's fourteenth birthday the month previous.

"Lucille." My mother called up to me from the kitchen. The Masen's were gracious enough to let us stay in one of their bedrooms. We lived in the attic, sharing a bed. Most families make their servants stay in the basements of their mansions, but the Masen's refused to let us stay down there.

"Yes, Mother?" I shouted back, pausing from the quilt I was making. Elizabeth Masen loved quilts, and I loved making them. I had made nearly every quilt in the house, including Edward's.

"You need to run to the market; the Masen's are having the Lovett's over tonight." My mother reminded me, and I sighed. The Lovett's were nothing like the Masen's. They frowned upon the fact that "low-lives" were treated with respect in the Masen house, leading them to believe they were superior to the Masen's. I did not like them, and having to serve them repulsed me. Fred Lovett was a real estate tycoon who drank too much and had an obnoxious disposition. Marlene Lovett was his wife, and she hated me to the point that I'm sure she'd cross over my deadened corpse for a penny. Her daughters Cecilia and Emma weren't much better. Cecelia was around Edward's age, and she constantly tried to warm up to him. Thankfully, Edward didn't seem interested, but Cecelia ended up taking her anger out on me.

"Were your parents too poor to teach you how to walk?" She had once sniped at me when I had accidentally bumped into her with dirty laundry after Edward had rejected her invitation to an outing. I'll admit that I had been eavesdropping, and I suppose I deserved it.

Emma was my age, and she was always getting into trouble. She had little respect for anything, and often stole or vandalized her neighbor's possessions. After declining an "adventure" of hers, Emma took a personal vendetta against me, and often tripped me at inconvenient times.

"Oops, sorry, Nimbletoes." Emma said in a fake apology as she "accidentally" kicked my ankle while carrying some dishes. Nimbletoes was the awful nickname she always gave me.

I sighed, and put my materials down. I wished I could explain to my mother how unfair they treated me, but she always turned a deaf ear when hearing my complaints. I walked down the narrow stairs from the basement to the second floor, thinking about ways to get back at the Lovett girls. Maybe I could put alcohol in Cecelia's soup so that she'd go loopy during dinner, or trip Emma for once, and see how _she_ liked it.

While going over the scenarios in my head, I didn't see a figure move out of a room on my right. I walked straight into the figure, letting out a small gasp of surprise as I did so.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, colliding suddenly into the person. I looked up, and saw that it was Edward. I instantly felt my cheeks redden. His green eyes appraised me, and he looked slightly amused.

"I don't know where my parents went wrong, hiring a clumsy little jinx like you." Edward remarked, but he was smiling, his eyes glowing. I stumbled after this statement, and blushed as I leaned away from his lean body. He was wearing a pinstriped suit that seemed way too old of a design for him. I was used to him wearing clothes like this, only not particularly around the house.

"I apologize, sir. Pardon me, excuse me, please." I spluttered, star struck. Edward chuckled, and readjusted his sleeves.

"It's quite alright, only I expected you would be finished calling me 'sir', Lucy." Edward was the only one who called me Lucy. Everyone else called me by my full name. I rather liked the way he spoke it; it felt like a secret that only he and I shared. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward? This 'sir' business does not do much for my ego."

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Of course, I forgot. I'm sorry…Edward." I managed.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Edward taunted, winking. No, it hadn't been. I rather liked it. Smiling, I was about to add something when my mother shouted up to me once more.

"Lucille! The groceries!" I sighed, and looked back at Edward. He nodded, and let me pass him. Cursing my mother, I began to walk away from him, but he spoke once more.

"Could you please buy a loaf of French bread? You know it's my favorite." Edward said, and I turned to him. I nodded, and then curtsied slowly to him until I caught his eye. He shook his head, and I straightened. "Save the formalities for my parents." He told me sullenly, and then walked away towards the stairs on the other side of the house. He was going into town, I guessed. I took a deep breath, and then turned from him, walking down the grand stairs, going over the moments from our conversation in my head.

My mother greeted me at the bottom, and extended her arm, her fist closed. I raised my palm automatically, and she let several coins drop into my expecting hand. "Do remember to buy some lettuce; Madame Lovett and her eldest daughter are both trying to slim down." My mother explained stiffly, and I nodded once. Cecelia was perfectly thin. She was trying to attempt another seduction method towards Edward. I let out a breath, and then picked up my basket from the stool in the kitchen. My mother smiled at me, her short, fair hair falling into her somewhat empty blue eyes. She was very pretty, and it was a shame my father died when I was younger; she hadn't been the same since. I watched her wipe her hands on her apron before she turned to her work.

I didn't mind working for the Masen's, not at all. They treated us like family, in a way. Obviously, we were beneath them, but they didn't act very condescending. Maybe that was why families like the Lovett's did respect them; I thought they were amazing. My mother thought the same, but she wanted a life of her own as well. I knew she'd give anything to be able to live in a house of our own and provide for me by herself; it wasn't possible. The Masen's provided everything I needed, from school tuitions to clothes. We were very grateful.

I walked out of the door of the kitchen and into the yard. The house was large and light blue. The shutters were white, and the porch was as well. It was a very pretty house, and I was charmed to have lived in it. The dirt road was only over the hill that was in front of the Masen house. I walked up the hill, gripping my white cotton dress as I did so. My long, pale blonde hair fell in waves down my back as I could feel the heat creeping on the back of my neck. I held my basket tighter as I felt it slide between my sweaty fingers.

A few children were playing on the base of the other side of the hill. As I reached the top, I noticed it was Emma along with a few of her cronies. I bit my lip, but continued walking. Hopefully, they'd leave me alone. Hopefully, I'd be able to pass by…

"Hey, Nimbletoes!" Emma called out to me, and I groaned. I had been so close. My small feet hit the dirt road after breaking into a small run down the hill, and I looked over at her.

"What do you want, Emma?" I said resignedly, standing still. Emma's eyes narrowed.

"That is no way to talk to your superior, Lucille Trueman." Emma said arrogantly, and a girl behind her stuck her tongue out at her. I tried to turn away, but Emma grabbed my arm and faced me forward. "Listen, we're going to try and take Rhonda Morton's chicken eggs and throw them into the river. Would you like to accompany us?" Emma asked, all annoyances gone from her face. I shook my head, not liking the sound of the situation. I broke my arm from her grasp, and walked away from her. That's when I heard the sentence that made me run faster than I ever had before in my life:

"Girls, let's see how many feathers we can stick in Lucille's hair after we bathe her in eggs!" I looked back at them, horrified, and then broke into a sprint. I heard them begin to run as well, but they wouldn't be able to keep up. I was a really fast runner.

I felt the basket hit my thigh several times, but I ignored the sting of the splinters into my skin. If I stopped now, they'd catch up. I felt my dress move quickly underneath me, and I felt like a blur of white. Suddenly, my foot caught onto something on the ground; a rock, I assumed. The basket dropped from my hand as I fell towards the ground. I expected to feel the quick smack of the Earth beneath me, but it didn't stop. I kept rolling down a hill. Suddenly, the ground disappeared; with a loud splash, I was engulfed in water.

_The river! _I realized dreadfully. I had fallen into the river. I knew how to run, but not swim. Horror wrapped around my body, and I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. I was completely paralyzed. I gasped unexpectedly, and I large amount of water invaded my air supply. I choked, and flailed my arms wildly. Where was the surface?

Suddenly, two hands appeared from nowhere and I felt fingers circling around both of my wrists. I was pulled out of the water forcefully, and I felt the sun shine on my face as I broke through the surface. I began gasping wildly, feeling an odd sensation of heavy breathing and some sort of drowsiness. I couldn't even see my savior at first. Then, I heard his voice.

"Lucy!" Edward was crying out, and I opened my eyes, searching for him. He had hooked his arm around my waist, and was pulling me from the water. I grasped his collar quickly, hoisting myself up. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

I fell off of Edward's body, and plummeted to the grassy beach. My back arched as I tried to cough up the excess water in my lungs. I struggled, writhing on the ground. I felt something hitting my chest repeatedly, and I realized it was Edwards's palms.

"Come on, now, breathe, breathe." Edward was murmuring over and over, his eyes panicked. I closed my eyes, shaking my head as my brain felt like it was going to burst. Then, I felt his lips on mine.

I froze, feeling his air flowing through my throat. My eyes opened instantly, and I watched as he released himself from me, and looked at me, horrorstruck. Then, I felt the water rising.

Edward leaned away from me as I coughed up the water all over my dress. I coughed several times, and then the tears came. I sobbed on the ground, twitching as I realized what had just happened. I had almost drowned. I had almost died.

"Lucy, calm down." Edward said in a strangled voice, and I felt him pin my arms to the ground in an effort to relax me. "Please." He whispered, his voice covered with concern. I tried to, but it was hard. I decided to focus on him. His dark brownish-auburn hair was trickling over on his face, dripping wet. His green eyes looked pained, but triumphant in a way. He was panting. I felt my muscles relax, and he released me. The tears still flowed thickly down my face.

"Edward…!" I started, but I couldn't finish. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, sinking my head into his chest. I felt his hand stroking my hair tenderly, and I hiccupped against his body.

"It's alright, it's alright, and you're fine." He was saying, his tone shaking. I was sure that he was shook up by this event as well. I kept breathing heavily, afraid that if I slowed, I'd lose my breath once more. It was loud, and ragged; I would have been more embarrassed if I had been in a righter state of mind. I held on to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

From the point on, Edward and I became best friends.

Or was siblings a better word for it? In truth, Edward Masen and I were more than friends. Not in _that _way, oh heavens no. It was a bond that could not be classified as a mere friend, but more, closer than we could physically be. It was as if we were of the same mind, body, and soul.

The Masen's were taken aback by the sudden change in their son, but

Yes, I remained his loyal servant, and sure, I was two years younger than him. It did not matter. We helped each other through everything. Whenever he was busying himself into the night with his work, I'd be there, holding the candle for his light. Whenever I was cold up in the attic during the winter, he'd climb into bed with me, and warm my feet. He was the closest thing I had to a brother, but he was much more than that. I could tell him everything, and I assumed he could, too.

All was well until winter hit us in 1917. Edward was sixteen, and I was fourteen. That's where everything began to fall apart.

I was with Edward when it happened. The two of us were in his room contemplating life. We often had deep conversations like this. It entertained us both, wondering about how small we truly were compared to the gargantuan world beneath us. However, Edward had been recently less and less interested in what we had to talk about. He would work while we talked, but I didn't mind. I knew he wasn't being rude, because there was too much comfort between us to cause any impoliteness. I just missed his opinions.

I was staring out of the window, lying flat on my stomach, my ankles crossed above my knees. I was laying on his bed, watching the stars light up the sky outside. You couldn't see many, as the city was close by, but the ones you could see were magnificent. Edward was at his desk, writing a paper, as always. Ever since he had turned sixteen the previous June, he began immersing himself in books about the military and such. It scared me, knowing how much Edward wanted to be a solider. He wanted to go into the war. I couldn't even begin to imagine why. His mother often spoke to me of how it distressed her so to see him so obsessed with something so gruesome, and asked me to get it out of him. I didn't want to lie to Edward, as that was impossible for me. I had a different tactic.

"Edward." I said quietly, breaking through the thick silence that surrounded us. I heard his pen halt on the paper, and I smiled to myself; the distraction was key.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I smirked to myself, knowing I had done by job right. I glanced away from him, back to the window.

"Where are the stars?" I asked seriously, looking out of the window with wide eyes. Edward dropped his pen, and turned in his seat. His dark hair ruffled over his eyes as he turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised.

"In the sky." He responded slowly, as if spelling it out for me. I sighed. He was being difficult tonight.

"Well, where's the sky?" I asked stubbornly, looking at him. His green eyes watched me through a narrowed glare.

"Listen, Lucy, I'm writing this text for the draft workers, so if you don't have a point-?"

"Fine, fill out your papers then." I said resignedly, shaking my head. Edward didn't move. He let out a deep breath, and then looked at the ceiling.

Why was he acting so? I didn't like him so cross, and narrow-minded. It didn't suit him. He was usually free and open-minded and eager to discuss anything. Now, he seemed to always want to get rid of me. I decided not to care. In fact, I was done. I rolled off of his bed, and flattened the ruffles in my nightgown. He looked at me, his eyebrows now cringed in a grimace. I looked at him, my chin raised.

"You know what? I don't care if you go into the stupid war. I don't care if you enjoy it, or hate it. I don't care if you end up missing home. And I certainly don't care if you live," I took a dramatic pause, "or die."

Edward didn't move. He was still looking at me with his odd grimace. Then, his face softened, and he looked sad. I realized I had hurt him immensely, more so than he had ever hurt me. I saw him look to the floor, biting his lip. I had the urge to run to him and hug his body to mine, shouting that I didn't mean it to the whole world, but I resisted. He didn't look at me as he let out a strangled, "Lucy…"

Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from the attic. I felt my heart begin to race. I saw Edward look up from his despair, confusion lighting across his face. Then, another scream sounded, and a large thud came from the upstairs. I gasped; it was my mother. I opened my mouth in a scream, but I felt Edward's hands on my mouth.

"You must be quiet!" He whispered panickedly; I felt the tears rising in my eyes. What was happening?

Edward let go of me, and I saw him lean under his bed, pulling out a large gun. I let out a shriek, but he shushed me as he left the room. I sank to the floor, feeling my chest heave up and down, awaiting the sobs. I heard Edward's parents shuffling about outside; Mr. Masen was taking the gun from Edward. I paid them no attention. I was focused on the sounds from the attic.

The house below me rattled as I heard two gun shots scream through the air. I stuffed my hand in my mouth to reduce the sound of the yell erupting from my mouth, but it had little use. I cradled myself, the hysteria taking me by surprise. I rolled back and forth of the floor, breathing heavily.

The Masen's had been robbed that night, or at least attempted. A man came through the attic window, and suffocated my mother. Mr. Masen fired two shots at him, but missed. Edward came down to find me minutes later, but by then, I had figured out what happened. I was beyond tears by the time he reached me.

My mother was buried in the backyard, where a memorial was served for her. I had been only fourteen when my mother was taken from me. It shook me up indefinitely. Edward stayed by my side day by day, and I slept with him in his room at night, unable to return to the attic.

My fifteenth birthday in March was not happy. I did not acknowledge it, and the Masen's made no attempt to, either. Things were frightening around that time, and birthdays seemed trivial. This did not stop Edward from giving me a small gift; a golden chained necklace with a small ruby that hung from the end. It was probably the most expensive thing I owned. It was his mother's, but the gesture was all I needed. He knew rubies were my favorite stone.

"Thank you." I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck as I embraced him the night he gave it to me. He said nothing, but held me. It was more than any word he could've responded with.

The year was quiet, overall. There were few laughs, and few smiles. Edward's seventeenth birthday in June was small, especially for him. He was a year away from the draft, and I knew I would lose him. I only had one year left. Or so I thought.

A newcomer arrived in Chicago shortly after Edward's birthday. His name was Carlisle Cullen, and he was a doctor. He was extremely handsome, with pale skin and bright yellow-ish eyes. Many of the women in the neighborhood were quite taken with him. It was a surprise to me that Elizabeth spent so much time with him. I thought that they were having an affair, but I never told Edward that. He'd be ashamed. Edward liked Dr. Cullen. I wasn't about to tarnish that.

In September, the Spanish Influenza attacked Chicago. Mr. Masen was struck with it, and he died a week later. Both Edward and Elizabeth turned morose, but both busied themselves in cleaning the house of the germs to avoid thoughts of Edward, Sr.

I had been out shopping when I had heard the awful news in early October by nearby gossipers:

"Haven't you heard? The Masen wife and son have both been rushed in the hospital! The flu is what they got, they say."

I rushed home, not able to believe the rumors. It couldn't have been true. I raced through the front yard, and kicked open the front door in a very impolite manner.

"Edward?" I shouted, running to the kitchen, and stopped. No response. "Elizabeth?" I yelled, but I knew they were gone. I still ran around the house, screaming their names. The silence in the house was unbearable. I ran from it, feeling my dress tear underneath me as I sprinted to the hospital three miles away.

Once I got there, Carlisle Cullen greeted me with a sad expression on his face. "It's too late for them, Lucille." He told me, sighing. He looked paler than usual, and had an unfocused expression on his face, like he was contemplating something horrific. I shook my head, running by him. It just couldn't be true!

But it was. It was.

For it was then when I saw them wheeling out Elizabeth's body. I couldn't even cry at the sight. I was all sobbed out. I knew it was over. My life. My meaning. It was gone. For Edward was all I had now, and he too was awaiting his death.

I walked in slowly, not breathing as I saw Edward on his deathbed. He was silent, and still. His eyes didn't move beneath their closed lids. But when I accidentally bumped into his bed, he opened them warily. His eyes found me, and the tears did as well.

"Oh, Edward." I whispered, shaking my head repeatedly. He made an attempt to move his arm, but he was too weak. So I took his hand in mine, and watched the tears drop onto his skin. I realized then I had never apologized for my atrocious insult. I had been to self absorbed with my own problems. "I'm so sorry for what I said before, that night." I felt my body shudder, and I couldn't seem to get the words out right. "Of course I…want you alive. I…love you. Edward, please don't leave me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." I looked up at him desperately, seeing his true beauty for the first time. I always knew he was, but now, it was apparent.

"Lucy." He whispered, his lips turning at the edges, his green eyes not watching my face, but my throat. "There's a star on your necklace." I looked down, and saw that the light was shining directly on my ruby, and it was glistening. I felt the tears stop, and I turned to smile up at him, but his eyes were closed.

I leaned over him, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and then his lips softly. I had no more words, and neither did he. I stood up, walking away from his bed, not looking back. My life was over. If Edward Masen no longer existed, I would no longer exist.

He had been my life, and he took it away.

***

I sighed as I watched Bella fall asleep. She had been recently proclaiming how awake she was, and yet, she had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes. She was _so_ human.

I had been thinking about all of the different possibilities of what could be dreaming when I heard Carlisle call me in his head.

_Edward, come home. Please._

I frowned; what could Carlisle possibly have to tell me that couldn't wait until the morning? I carefully (and quite reluctantly) untangled myself from Bella's arms, and stood back. I watched her carefully, and then jumped from her window, intending to return as soon as possible.

As I ran from the house, my mind circled over everything that could possibly be wrong. Was somebody hurt? Did Alice see something worth mentioning? No, that couldn't be right. Alice would think to me herself in she had seen something. There'd be no need to involve Carlisle. I feared the possibilities, hoping that none of them had to do in the slightest with Bella.

I reached the Cullen house quite quickly, and slowed my pace to a walk as I entered the house. I began searching through everyone's thoughts in the house:

_Wonder what it'd be like to cook gourmet food… _Esme was thinking while watching the Food Network.

_Gonna have to get back at Jasper eventually; though I'll have to begin plotting soon…_Emmett was contemplating ways to annoy Jasper.

_Mercy, I wonder how he ever separated himself from his beloved _girlfriend_ for once. _Rosalie was thinking coldly as she sensed my presence.

_Did something happen with Bella? Are you alright? _Alice was shooting in my direction, as she too became aware of me. I ignored her.

_It's hard sometimes, I guess. It's worth it, though. _Jasper was thinking deeply about his choice to be a vegetarian.

So, no one knew about Carlisle's predicament. That was a good sign, I thought. I ignored my family as I darted up the stairs, reaching Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle," I said quietly as I opened the door, "what is it? What's going on?"

Carlisle was facing the window, and didn't look at me. He wasn't speaking, and I realized that he only wanted me to know. I tuned into him, anxious to hear whatever he was thinking. He took an internal sigh.

_A woman was brought into the hospital tonight. She was elderly, very old; around one hundred and two._

I shook my head once, my face indifferent. I had not the slightest clue of what he was going on about. I was grateful it had nothing to do with Bella, so I listened.

_I looked at the name of the patient; her name was Lucille Fisher._

I had no memory of a Lucille Fisher. Was it someone I had met? I raced through my memories of the last two years in Forks, trying to find the name, but I came up with nothing. Carlisle turned to me, and looked at me once with a serious look.

_Her maiden name was Lucille Trueman._

This name took more of a mental struggle, but this time, I knew I had known this name sometime. Dark, muggy human memories surfaced to my brain. I could hardly remember them. I saw my mother in the kitchen, singing happily as another woman cut up celery stalks next to her, smiling broadly. My father was in a chair, reading, while a small girl cleaned the living room. Oh. _Oh._

Lucy. How could I have forgotten?

"Oh." I murmured, completely still. Then, the confusion hit once more. "Why is she in Forks?"

_She found me. She looked me up, and she found me. I didn't even think that anyone would ever do that, but she came here to find me, and, well…had a seizure._

Panic struck me. She knew? If she knew Carlisle was alive, she'd know what he is. I voiced this, but Carlisle shook his head.

_She is not in the right mind. She's delusional. She doesn't take things seriously, and she claims to have hallucinations._

I couldn't fathom what he was telling me. "Are you saying that you think I should go and see her?" I said in a hollow voice, without emotion. Delusion or not, I did not look the same as I did back when she knew me. Similar, but not the same. "I don't believe that to be wise, Carlisle. It'd be inducing even more hallucinations for her. What if she survives it? What if she remembers?"

_Impossible. I'm sorry to say that she will not make it another night or two._

I said nothing, thinking hard. Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

_She is under my care at the hospital right now. She says your name, Edward, even after all of this time…_

I shuddered. I had never truly forgotten about Lucy, but I had come close to it. When so much has happened in your life as a vampire, it's hard to remember dim memories from your human life. I was abashed to have seemingly forgotten the girl I had once considered my kin. But I did want to see her.

"When should I leave?" I asked in a definite voice. I had to see her before she perished. It was only fair, as she had been there once for me.

"Now." Carlisle spoke for the first time, smiling briefly. "She'll be awake. She sleeps during the day." _I remember you begging me to let you see her one last time, before we parted. She was all you thought about, Edward, until we left. Do you remember?_

I nodded once, and left without another word. As I travelled to the hospital, I tried to conjure up some memories of her. I could faintly remember her cradled in my arms, not unalike how Bella had been earlier. But the warm feelings rushed back to me, and I felt seriously saddened by the fact that I had missed her all her life. I couldn't even think about what she had done with her life after my family had died. I felt horrible in that instant, and I had to see her.

The doctors let me in without trouble; I was a Cullen after all. I sniffed the air, wondering if I'd be able to detect her scent. I did smell something that pulled at my memory strands; something I couldn't have been fully aware of while a human. I followed it, and reached a room that said FISHER on the door. I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

On the bed was an elderly woman that certainly looked one hundred years old. Her skin was a mass of wrinkles, and they crumpled over her pale skin. Her hair was white as snow, and it was short on her small head. She was a small woman, but that was what I was used to. Her eyes were fluttering around, and she began to speak as she heard someone enter the room,

"I don't need any medicine, Doctor, I'm perfectly fine-!" She stopped as she looked upon me. I saw her mouth drop, and I feared she'd have another seizure. But as soon as she looked at me, I knew. I knew how much I had missed this girl, and how much pain I had caused her when I left. Crazy or not, she was still the little girl I remembered. I could still see my Lucy in her. I felt my cold heart warm suddenly, and I felt 90 years younger.

She said nothing as I approached her. I wondered vaguely if she had gone into shock; but no, she looked away from me, and sighed. Glancing at the ceiling, she told me sternly, "I'm disappointed in you, Edward."

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. I had no idea how to respond to that, except to ask, "Why?"

"You had to wait until I was on my death bed to visit me, even though I waited years and years." I wanted to laugh; still the same old Lucy. But I had the urge to kick myself as well; why _did _I wait so long?

I smiled ruefully. "It only seemed fair, Lucy." I watched her look back at me as I said her name. "I'm returning the favor."

Lucy sighed, and looked over my features. I cringed inwardly, wondering how she was taking my appearance so calmly. Then, she said, "You look so beautiful, Edward. More than how I remembered you. Heaven suits you."

Oh. So she thought I was an angel. I sighed, and pulled up a chair next to her bed, and sat down beside her. I felt her grab my cool hand, and bring it to her throat. I ignored the burning sensation that ran through me, and focused on where she was putting my hand. I felt something hard beneath my palm; a stone?

No. The necklace.

"You kept it? After all of this time?" I whispered, my eyes searching her desperately. I was touched, and saddened. She had remembered me. She had kept my mother's necklace.

Lucy let out a small laugh, and nodded. "It's my lucky star." I kept watching her, and I saw her smile falter into a frown. I leaned over, and kissed her withered forehead. I raised a palm to cradle her cheek, and I looked into her eyes, seeing the same little girl I always knew.

"Forgive me." I murmured to her, my eyes burning intensely. She blinked, and I realized I was probably scaring her. She didn't show it, however. She raised a hand to mine, and smiled.

"I forgive you for leaving me. Once you left, I met a man who gave me my pride and joy; my son, Edward." So Carlisle had been wrong. She had been uttering her son's name, not mine. But the fact that she had named her son after me pained me. It made me realize how much I would miss her when she passed on. Lucy lifted a shaking finger, and pointed to the wall above me. "Edward…Masen…Fisher."

I looked behind me, but saw nothing. I tried to read her mind for the first time since I walked into the room, but I couldn't. The words were a jumble, incoherent; not working. Her brain was falling apart.

"Lucy, I forgot to tell you, that night…" I started, and she let her hand drop, "I love you, too."

She let it in a breath, and smiled radiantly at me one last time before muttering, "I'll find all the stars for you, Edward Masen." Lucy's breath then stuttered, and she slipped away, into a deep sleep. She wasn't dead yet, but I had a feeling she would no longer awake. Her palm was still in mine, and I noticed something stuck in-between; the necklace. She was giving it back to me. To keep it alive. To keep it with me. Who knew?

Lucille Trueman Fisher died the next morning at the hospital. She was buried in Chicago, near the graves of my parent's, and me. Carlisle and I went to the funeral, as no one we knew back then was still there, or alive.

And it was then, as I watched them lower her into the ground that I realized that I had never truly left her; she had always kept a part of me with her for her whole entire life. I realized how much you can affect someone and not even know about it until the last possible second.

And as I rolled over the ruby with my white fingers late the next night, watching the stars appear, I realized that she had touched my life in a way that would never amount to how I touched hers.


End file.
